


One Word Prompts

by bluesapphic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesapphic/pseuds/bluesapphic
Summary: Really short chapters, each based on a different one word prompt





	1. Black Eye

It wasn’t until the next day that Miller bumped into Monty again.

“Monty?  What happened?  All I heard was yelling and then-do you have a black eye?”

Monty averted his eyes, “Um, yeah.”

“Did you really get into a fist fight with Murphy?”

“No, I didn’t I swear.”

“Then how’d you get a black eye?”

“You’re going to laugh.”

“I won’t,” Miller promised.

“You will,” Monty replied, sighing and shutting his eyes tightly. “I bumped my head into a doorknob.”

Miller couldn’t help it, he burst into laughter.


	2. Gun

“Nate, I think you should put the gun down now.”

“What if there are more of them, though?  Monty we cannot be unprepared for another attack.”

“It’s daytime now.  We know they don’t move during the day.”  Monty moved to face Miller, noticing that the boy looked pale, scared.  He gently pulled the gun out of Miller’s hands and put it to the side.  “Nate, we’re going to be okay.  The zombies are gone, at least for right now.”

"Monty, I don't know if I can handle much more of this."

Monty pulled Miller into his arms, rubbing circles into his back. "I know babe. We'll find a cure soon. And then we won't have to deal with any more zombies."

"But what if we don't."

"We will. We're already so close. Trust me."

"I do trust you. I love you."

"Love you too."

 


	3. Distractions

Miller pulled away from Monty.  “Monty you need to study for this test.”

“But it’s so much more fun to make out with you,” Monty whined, leaning in again.

Miller relented, but only for a minute.  “Seriously, Monty.  I want you to do well on this test.  Quit using me as your distraction.”

Monty groaned, resting his forehead on Miller’s shoulder.  “Fine, I’ll study, but after this test tomorrow-”

“Afterward you can come home and we’ll watch a movie and make out.  I promise.  I’ll even make chocolate cake.”

Satisfied, Monty kissed Miller’s cheek and went back to his textbook.


	4. Break Up

“I never see you anymore! What’s the point of dating if you’re never going to be home?!” Miller yelled.

“Nate, it’s just for a few more days,” Monty insisted.

“That’s what you said last week!  We can’t keep doing this!”

“Fine, if that’s the way you feel, then we should break up,” Monty said, tears stinging in his eyes.

“Fine.”


	5. Make Up

Miller knocked on Jasper’s door.  “Hey I just came by to-oh hey Monty, I thought you’d be at work right now.”

“Wick switched shifts with me because he wants a free weekend.  Do you need something?”

“I came to drop off, um, the photo album.  And some other stuff,” Miller said, handing Monty a box.

“Oh,” Monty looked at the box.  Miller thought he saw a hint of sadness on Monty’s face.

“Yeah.”

“So,” Monty said, his eyes unable to stay focused.

“What?”

“This is really it then? We’re together five years, five _amazing_ years, and it’s over because I wasn’t home enough for like two weeks?”

“It was more than two weeks.”

“It was like two weeks and a day, Nathan,” Monty rolled his eyes, putting the box down next to him and grabbing the photo album out of it.  He flipped through the pages only to see empty photo pockets.  “Umm, Nate, where are all the photos?”

Miller blushed.  “I may have given you the second photo album without any of the photos in it and kept the photos for myself.”

“Seriously?”

“Okay, so maybe I’m not ready to give up on us yet.  I mean, we still have a whole photo album to fill.”


	6. Surprise

“Nate, come on. Murphy is going to be waiting for us at the restaurant and I swear he is going to kill me if we’re late to your own birthday party.”

“Murphy will have to get through me first.  And do we really even have to go?  I know Murphy _really_ wanted to throw a party, but can’t we just stay home and snuggle and maybe-” Miller paused to kiss Monty-“more?”

“As tempting as that sounds, we promised Murphy.  He’s already getting on my case about stealing you away too much.”

* * *

Miller walked into the restaurant, only to turn around in confusion.  “Hey Monty?  There’s no one here.”

“Surprise,” Monty said, grinning slightly. “Murphy and I talked, and we decided since we never let you have low key birthdays, we’d try that this year.  So you and I have this restaurant all to ourselves.”

“Seriously?” Miller asked, wide-eyed.  “You’re the best.”


End file.
